


its cold, hold my hand

by perigeecoffee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Holding Hands, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Winter, i did research to make sure he wouldnt get hypothermia, jisung forgets his coat and its cold outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perigeecoffee/pseuds/perigeecoffee
Summary: Minho and Jisung have to walk back to their dorm late at night in winter in the freezing cold, Jisung forgot his coat and his hands are cold so Minho holds his hands to keep his fingers warm.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98
Collections: SKZ BINGO - ROUND 1





	its cold, hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SKZ Ship Bingo for the Winter and Hand Holding squares!! I hope you all enjoy!

Jisung peered out of the window as he got ready to leave the JYP building. When he first entered the building many hours ago, the bright winter sun still lent some warmth to the world. However, the sun had long since disappeared. Jisung, once again, had lost track of time while in the studio, writing stanzas upon stanzas of lyrics. Most of his work wouldn’t even see the light of day. 

He glanced at his phone, which helpfully displayed the temperature outside. The negative number made Jisung shudder. Earlier in the day, Jisung made the decision to take advantage of the afternoon sun and walk to the studio. This decision now meant that he would need to walk back in the frigid darkness. Cursing his past self, he exited the studio and began making his way out of the building. 

As he passed the dance practice rooms, a familiar beat startled Jisung. The source of the music appeared to be a practice room at the end of the hallway, the only one with the lights still on. He recognized the music that startled him as one of the songs from Stray Kids’ upcoming comeback. He made his way over to the room, concerned, to see if one of his members had practiced until this late hour. 

Jisung carefully opened the door before peeking his head in. An unexpected sight awaited him. 

Minho stood in the center of the room, obviously exhausted, practicing the choreography of their upcoming title track. As Jisung watched, Minho stopped suddenly after the chorus and swayed dizzily, putting his hand on the wall to hold himself up. 

After standing, frozen for a moment, Minho made his way over to the speakers and restarted the song, getting into his starting position again. Before he had a chance to continue dancing, however, Jisung stepped into the room. 

“Minho? How long have you been practicing?” 

Minho visibly startled before replying, “I’m not sure. What time is it?” 

“It’s really late. I’m heading back to the dorm, you should come with me,” Jisung suggested. 

“I can’t believe I lost track of time,” Minho sighed. “I guess I’ve practiced enough for today. Give me a few minutes to gather my things and then I’ll be ready.” 

Jisung hummed as he helped Minho gather his coat, bag, and water bottle. The two closed and locked the practice room and walked towards the exit. Minho pulled on his coat, before pausing and looking at Jisung carefully. 

“Jisung?” 

“Yes? What’s up?” 

“Did you bring your coat with you?” Minho asked, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy. 

“I may have forgotten my coat back at the dorm,” Jisung replied sheepishly. 

“Jisung, it’s freezing outside.”

“I know! It wasn’t that cold this afternoon when I walked here and I didn’t know I would end up staying here this late.” 

Minho sighed deeply. 

“It’s fine though! I like the cold!” Jisung continued defensively. “I love a good brisk walk! And besides, Minho, you get cold so easily! You definitely need to wear that coat. I don’t get cold that easily because I’m so strong and warm-blooded.” 

“If you’re sure you’ll be okay on the walk home, then let's go. We can walk quickly so you don’t spend too much time in the cold.” Minho relented. 

When they left the warmth of the building, the sudden blast of icy air made Jisung quickly regret all of his decisions. The wind quickly removed every bit of warmth from Jisung’s tiny body. Still, he gritted his teeth and walked quickly alongside Minho, determined not to let the older worry. 

They had only walked halfway back to the dorm and Jisung’s fingers were frozen stiff, along with his nose and ears. His fingers shook as he tried to make sweater paws with his hoodie, hoping to keep them from getting frostbitten. 

“Jisung, are your hands cold?” Minho asked, taking in the sight of the younger boy’s sweater paws. 

“Just a little bit.” Jisung’s teeth audibly chattered when he spoke. 

“Give me your hand.” 

Minho took Jisung’s hand in his own and held it up, examining where his fingers were turning white from the cold. 

“Jisung your hands are freezing cold.” Minho laced his fingers with Jisung’s and put their joined hands in the pocket of his coat. 

Jisung’s fingers immediately began to thaw. Minho’s hands were warm, and the coat pocket protected his hand from the wind. 

“Thank you, Minho.” 

“Next time don’t forget your coat,” Minho said, but he smiled softly.

The softness of Minho’s hand distracted Jisung from the bitter cold around him. He could feel where his fingers were laced tightly with the older boy’s small hand. 

The street was almost deserted at this hour, everyone either asleep or reluctant to leave the warmth of the surrounding buildings. No one was around to witness the two boys walking together, arms intertwined. 

After a few minutes, Minho removed their hands from his jacket pocket and unlaced their fingers. Jisung looked up at him in surprise. Did Minho not want to hold hands any longer?

“Jisung, come walk on the other side of me,” Minho said, steering Jisung by his shoulders. 

Jisungs confusion changed to realization when Minho took Jisung’s other hand and promptly laced their fingers together before putting it in his other coat pocket. 

“I had to make sure your other hand stayed warm too,” Minho said, looking straight ahead as he held onto Jisung’s hand tightly, his smaller fingers wrapped around Jisung’s. 

“Thank you, Minho,” Jisung said, smiling to himself. 

The two boys continued walking until they reached their dorm building. Once they were inside, Minho instructed Jisung to sit on the couch as he raced to the kitchen, trying not to make too much noise and wake their sleeping members. 

Clinking noises and the sound of water pouring were the only clues Jisung received as Minho quickly went from the kitchen to his room, before reemerging with several blankets and some hand-warmers. He handed the armful of items to Jisung before heading back into the kitchen and returning with two mugs of herbal tea. 

“Come on Jisung, I’ve gotta make sure you warm up,” Minho said, wrapping Jisung in blankets and handing him a mug of tea. 

Jisung gladly accepted the mug as he got comfy in the blanket nest. He moved to the side of the couch, and gestured for Minho to join him in the nest. 

Once both he and Minho had gotten comfortable, he reached over and laced his fingers with Minho’s.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! please feel free to leave feedback!! u can also find me elsewhere, i'm inniekitty on twitter and perigeecoffee on tumblr!


End file.
